the legend of the blue masked turtle
by Destiny Garza
Summary: when peace restored to the world but the evil is still lurking in the dragon realms two heroes needed help from a blue masked turtle from another world will they save the world or the dark master rises again
1. chapter 1 peace

years ago the dark master was defeated by two dragons Spyro and Cynder and restored the planet Dracon after the war was over Spyro and Cynder were married and started a family until now


	2. chapter 2 evil rises

five years since the dark master was defeated the grublins were willing to get revenge by invanding another world and bringing back Malefor one of the grublins asked " how do we enter another world?"

the lead grublin respond " with this" pulls out a cyan crystal the rest of the grublins were shocked the grublin asked " what this do ?" the lead places a cyan crystal and a portal appear the grublins enter the another world


	3. chapter 3 a new prophecy

somewhere in the white isles the blue dragon was looking at afew books in a room with books and a giant hourglass in a middle the dragon shuts his eyes a vison appear grublins a cyan crystal and a bipeal turtle and eyes opened the dragon noticed theres a new prophecy and a book shines a image of a turtle appears shocking a blue dragon , Igintus


	4. chapter 4 another world

in the city called new sanger city the citzens were protected by the team called the defenders of the world who saved the world many times from Acavore and a mutanted Master Khan for trying to taking over the world the team were taking a break for world defening two leaders were sitting with eyes closed one was a utahraptor with red skin peach lower jaw and belly white feathers with blue tips blue markings and bright green eyes and scars on the left side of his neck he was U-Raptor beside him was a kelly green turtle wearing a blue mask green eyes weliding twin katanas wearing a brown sword strap with retangles with a line on it a belt elbow and knee pads and wristbands had scars on both of his shoulders his name was Leonardo or Leo both hear something from the city when they got there they saw grublins attacking people Leo and U-Raptor fights the grublins with their fire powers rest of the grublins ran to the portal a blue crystal shoot out landed near Leo's feet


	5. chapter 5 the message

in the dragon realms Spyro and Cynder had two children one was a female purple dragon named fushia the other was a male black dragon called corrin when a red dragon and a pink dragon arrived they greeted eachother " Flame, Ember its good to see you" said Spyro. Flame replied " it's good to see you too " Ember said " we heard you had childern right" " yes" replied Cynder that when a wind dragon came out of breath " Spyro, Cynder the guardins need you" said Cyclone. Spyro and Cynder flew to Warfang, Dragon city when they arrived to the city temble they see Ignitus with the guardins Cyrill notice Spyro and Cynder and said " ah Spyro, Cynder good thing your here" Spyro asked " what is going on ?" Ignitus replied " I had a vison I saw grublins a cyan crystal and a bipeal turtle and a book shines and shows a image here" the image shows a turtle, a utahraptor, wartorn dragons, a blue dragon, few utahraptor turtle turtle utahraptor hybrids, a nyctosaurus , a thalassodromeus and another turtle in battle this shocked the guardins, Spyro and Cynder then asked " when will they come?" just when Ignitus answered " right now "


	6. chapter 6 enter the dragon realms

Back in Sanger city Leo and U-Raptor were waiting for the portal leading to the dragon realms they had talk to thier childern when they had to came with them with Don, Nycto, Thaslasso, Laylick, Sapphire, Aesku and Salku began to enter the portal only been pushed in by Raph and tugs chased by Siamo and Tophis got in a portal a flash of light appears and theier was a feild of grass Ruby opens her eyes looked to see Laylick a purple war torn dragoness with pink tatoos that glows at night had cyan blue eyes at the end of her tail is a sai with one of progs bended backwards and wears a bracelet and anklet with a purple gem on it on her right front leg and hind leg and Sapphire a Blue dragoness with sky blue skin blue eyes at end of her tail was a sapphire with spikes pointed outwards wearing the anklet with a blue gem on her left hind leg when Ruby hears fighting from the distants sprends her wings and flew not far frome here Spyro and Cynder were fighting grublins when they were attacking a yellow dragonfly, Sparx they were outnumbered when they hear a scheech and saw a turtle/ utahraptor hybird with blue horns spike three neck feathers the tip is blue the middle is yellow the bottom is orange at the end of her tail is a feathers in a shape of the fan with twin long tail like feathers a green shell on her back and wings with multiy wing fingers three feathers on the third finger and arm with a blue memberme with both eyes has both her fathers's green eye color crown shaped feathers on her head red skin peach lower jaw and belly blue markings and feathers on her tail takle the grublin and stabs it with her toe claw just when Sapphire came swipe the grublins with her paws and breathe blue fire on them this shocks both Spyro and Cynder since they never seen a blue dragon breathe blue fire just then U-Raptor arrived breathe fire on grublins the rest reteated ending the fight they met for the first time.


	7. chapter 7 into Warfang

miles from here Don and Raph were aurging the inhibants were watching as they aruged " Raph you pushed us in a portal!" yelled Don Raph shouted back " well it was me and tugs got that!" Siamo and Tophis were annoyed of Don and Raph's arugment then they hear Nycto's call signaling U-Raptor and the others are founded they rushed over back with the others Spyro and Cynder were shock of seeing a red utahraptor, a turtle/utahraptor hybrid, a blue dragoness, a purple wartorn dragoness, and a blue masked turtle Sparx then broke yhe silince " hey what is that two dragons what's that creature and a mixed up dragon and a turtle monster?" this confused U-Raptor, Ruby and Leo and spook Sapphire and Laylick, Ruby said " uh I'm a turtle/utahraptor hybrid" Spyro asked " what's a utahraptor?" U-Raptor answered " well a dinosaur that live millions of years" Leo spoked " I'm a muant turtle" Sparx said " whos that dragon with the markings?" Ruby says " that's Laylick she's a purple wartorn dragon from planet Draconain in a Draco star system her parents were killed by Blazewing who corrupted her until I freed her by using light fire in Ather Realm" after introdution they begin heading to Warfang when they arrived they see Don and Raph fighting the gaurds trying to restend both Don and Raph just the Aesku and Salku came same with Flame and Ember. Flame ask " did you see that the turtle were aruging and started fighting" Leo replied " those are my brothers Don and Raph" Ember simes suprised " Wow I never seen a turtle wearing a blue mask and a utahraptor in person" Flame turns to Aesku " I never seen a dragon with wolf ears before" Aesku said with exitedment " really" Salku " I'm Salku this here is Aesku we're from planet Draconain" placed his paw on his chest as an introcuing Spyro told Flame " oh Flame Cynder and I will introcue these people to the guardians " Flame responded " ok Spyro" they went to the guardians while Flame and Ember showed Aesku and Salku around Warfang.


	8. chapter 8 training for battle

The guardins are waiting for Spyro and Cynder with the guesses and they arrived here Terrador said " Spyro we were expited you to return and you brought guesses" " Yes Terrador these are Sapphire, Laylick, Ut,Leon,Gintora,Amber,Pearl,Daimond,Draco, Nycto,Thaslasso, Tophis, Siamo, momo, U-Raptor, and Leo." Volter spoke so fast " My anscors a turtle from earth that was mutated by some green lquild fought creatures unlike anything we ever seen" Laylick says to Cynder " does he talks a lot?" " Yes he does" said Cynder Leo and U-Raptor went to the dojo for a sparing blocking each others blows U-Raptor goes for the kick when Leo grabs him by his foot and does a dujo thrown after training Don and Raph came to warfang temble greeted by the gaurdains trained Don, Raph and others on the wallbriage dragons,cheetahs, moles and other creatures ready for battle ready for thier lives.


	9. chapter 9 help arrived

the grublin army charged at warfang the dragons attacked the grublins with their elements Leo pulls out Gunshin a fang of the dragon slashed the grublin orc U-Raptor used flare blitz on the common grublins just the wyvern grublin came and overpower U-Raptor Leo sees this started to glowed blue gunshin sets it's blade on blue fire incenarate the grublins, wyvern grublins, grublin flies, and a grublin trolls Spyro and Cynder watch in amazed when they see Leo used chi just when Ruby used her phoenix cry to disupted the grublins hearing and used her gaunlets to sliced the grublins more grublins came they were outnumbered all the sunden a fire ball lighting blots orange lighting bolts etc hits the grublins came in Amethyst, Mikey,and B-Tricera attacked the grublins the lead grublin pulls out a dark crystal place it on the dark crystal containg Malefor thus freeing him Leo sees the dark master pulls out his katanas Spyro spoke in teriried " oh no" Malefor spots both Spyro and Leo " ah Spyro you thought I was defeated forever?" Spyro spoke back " Cynder and I had defeated you once we can do it again" turns to Leo and others " you're with us" Leo replied " we are"


	10. chapter 10 final battle

when the two moons rise the battle began Malefor shoots out convexty fire at Spyro, Cynder and others Leo started glowing flares his green eyes flames appears surrounds him and turns into a dragon roars in the sky " what!?" said Malefor in shockness Spyro and Cynder looked in amazed Leo then breathe blue fire at Malefor withstood the attack Leo and U-Raptor unleashed light fire Spyro and Cynder shoot up the fury breath at Malefor Ruby prays for the spirts to seal away Malefor this time destorying him and destroying the grublins ending the reagin of the dark master when the sun rises Leo returned to normal Spyro asked " how you do that" Leo replied " I turned into a dragon fouscing my mind and unleashed light fire by eyes flaring" the voice spoked " well done Leonardo" Leo turned see Ignitus " how do you who I am?" asked Leo Ignitus replied " becase a book of prochey chose you and your allies to defeated Malefor and you suseed well done" U-Raptor steps forward and said " thank you Ignitus" " your wisdom kinds me U-Raptor a master of the flames" used a cyan crystal to open a portal back to sanger city Leo turn to Spyro " we,ll see each again soon Spyro" Spyro replied " same to you too Leo" Leo smiled, he and the others went to the portal back to sanger city Spyro, Cynder and others began to repair Warfang.


End file.
